Mirror's Façade
by Mouzai
Summary: Natsume gives Mikan a present, but it only managed to enrage her more. She was infuriated at the thought of why would he even consider giving her a mirror. Attached was a letter, and it only said 'Fine, the person I like: The Mirror.'


Anyway…for some of my unfinished stories, it might need a lot more waiting. I'm sorry for that, and I'm very much aware that I already update so very…very…very slow. Let's just say I have time to write new ones, but no time to update old crappy ones. (is it that cruddy?)

Well, just thanks for those who reviewed, who WILL review and to those anonymous reviews or reviewers, still, thanks :D

I'm so sorry for not updating my other story. I think I have an author's block... ...or is it that I'm just too lazy??

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I'm still thinking whether or not to make this a one-shot. I ask that **_**if**_** you plan to review, please state whether or not to make this a one-shot or a chapter story. You can also send me a message as well.**

**Mirror's Façade**

A mirror reflects the façade of the present person looking through it, for it does not retain images from the past. You don't need to be a genius to figure that out. You just need your common sense. (and that's a fact... XD)

* * *

_--A marionette_ _with a face of gold, a face with no failures, a perfect person. But one thing was missing. It needed LIFE. _

_A once lifeless doll brought to life by **pure elegance** remains a doll nothing more, nothing less. But a once lifeless doll brought to life by **love** never dies and lives forever to cherish the moments it has.--_

**This will have some relevance on the subsequent chapters. (If this is a chapter story)**

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: Prologue (?) A marionette with a face of gold  
**

Today's recess is almost like a holiday for the students of Alice Academy. 'Why?' You ask? because even Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga aren't having their usual senseless arguments.

Their conversation today is a matter of PERSUASION.

From a distance, you could actually spot them sitting back–to–back under the infamous sakura tree. Even from afar, you can tell she's contented even with just being able to talk to him.

"You'll tell me tomorrow, right? ...Right?!" Mikan still has that loving smile she used to wear back then.

"…tell you _what?_" As he expressed his discomfort through another way – stressing the word _**'what'**_ – And yes… Natsume still has that scowl. But throughout the years, it has quite softened.

"The person you like!…" She replied to his retort rather calmly than from what he had expected, before she finished her statement with a rather lame "…duh."

He was shocked, of course. _Where could she have gotten the idea that I'll tell her that the person I really like is her?? __There's no way I'd let her find that out with just one stupid, inadequate question... She'll have to it find out by herself. _He thought for a moment and finally found the answer to her question.

"Who said I would?"

"You! mumble_stupid_mumble" Mikan continued, "…remember?"

For once, _THE Natsume Hyuuga_ was taken back.

"……" _ahh.. tranquility..._

Silence answered her question.

"You're getting old, Natsume! S.T.M.L is one of the _many_ signs of old age!!" She finished off with a satisfied grin. Which only earned her a growl from the latter.

**Flashback, 4 days ago**

…Staying up late……

……I must……

..I…

……have to……stay…awake…

Mikan Sakura has been late for class ever since _**that day**_. Since then, she has always ended up being given extra home works in Algebra, Science, Language and History. Little did they know that she had been sent to go work on a mission that night before and the other preceding and subsequent nights. But only Persona and the head master were aware of it – not exempting her knowledge based upon her own actions, of course. (Meaning, only the three of them knew of her extra_ '__responsibilities__'_ ...if you could call it that.)

She barely managed to escape without injuries from wide and deep lesions. She has survived serious gunshots, including her best friend's _baka_ gun...deep wounds and abrasions...bone fractures...

It's a phenomenon that she's still alive – or at least managed to remain conscious for a little while.

* * *

**...Mikan follows a painful path. Maybe too dangerous for her own sake...**

She survived most tests life had to offer her. Alongside the emotional conflicts with Natsume, her bast friend and friends. She handled every physical and emotional torture imaginable with ease, balance and stability...

...Yet despite all that suffering, she still continues to smile. No matter how harsh destiny may collide with her, she still remained happy to go on with her life. Never thinking of ending everything with just a single pull of a trigger, one deep wound on her wrists, or a giant leap.

* * *

**-- **

**ll.-.ll**

**--**

'…_God…how did I get myself into this mess…?!' __he_ thought groggily as _his_ vision (which is perfect) started to putrefy into nothingness.

"…damn you…_tooooooot_…" _he_ cursed under _his_ breath and then welcomed unconsciousness without even trying to struggle.

**--  
**

"_Now you can't make __Natsume__ do your biddings…I'll be your new puppet…Persona…" _(umm... just to make things clear... this isn't Mikan...or i wasn't planning to make this character her...)

_--_

_**XvXvXv**_

_-- _

She saw a man's figure far across the room, just outside the door. Mikan thought it was a burglar and therefore got scared. If a normal burglar could get past the Academy's securities and alarms, what more if a skilled one was on the loose? What would she do if there was a serial rapist stalking her? Where would she come for security? The Academy has always been her first preference for sanctuary. And now it's invaded? (sorry for making her OOC in this part. I just wanted to make her seem like panicking is all XD)

But she was determined.

She swallowed her decorum and decided to gather her courage. She made up her mind to be 'brave for at least once in her _whole_ life'.

"Who or what are you? Don't tell me I'm going crazy because I'm positive I saw someone or something! 20/20 visions don't lie!!"

The silhouette stood still, stared at her for a moment and managed to get a quick glance at her face. Then after a short while, the shadow began to collapse then and there.

_**PLEASE RATE IF WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT. And to know if I'll make this a one-shot or chapter story.**_

* * *

Well…this came out shorter than expected. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. I only ask for reviews during the first chapter to know if you liked it, or if I need to improve on something. Say, like, grammar and spelling, I suppose. I don't have problems with that… do I? 


End file.
